


Flower Boy

by neverlandjade



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Movie AU, harry died, harry is timothy, kid AU, larry - Freeform, odd life of timothy green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandjade/pseuds/neverlandjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a boy with leaves on his ankles and Louis was a boy just trying to figure him out. </p><p>{or an odd life of timothy green au with harry as timothy. harry is thirteen, louis is fourteen}.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Boy

_{unedited}_

 

_Prologue:_

Harry wasn’t like the other kids in Sunset Valley. Now, don’t let this cliché beginning fool you, it really is a story worth hearing. Harry doesn’t exactly know where he came from. One day he just showed up and then he was named Harry.

His parents had always wanted a son. Of course, they loved their daughter Gemma to death but having another child had been on their minds for a while. So, they tried. And they tried. And they _tried_. However, whenever Anne took a pregnancy test, it always said she wasn’t pregnant. They tried everything they could; all of the hacks on the internet, but she never got pregnant.

So they went to the doctor, and the news they got was terrible. Anne was reaching menopause at an early age and could no longer have children. Anne and Des desperately told themselves to move on, but they both knew they couldn’t. So one night when they were both sobbing messes, they thought about their son.

They thought about how caring he would be, how big of a heart he would have, how he would never give up, how he would have curly hair and the cutest dimples. They wrote down the traits they wanted their son to have on a small piece of paper, folding it neatly and putting it in a box. The box was buried in their garden.

And the next morning a thirteen year old boy with curly hair, the cutest dimples, a big heart, and _flowers on his ankles_ was in their kitchen, covered in dirt.

“Hi,” he said. “My name’s Harry.”

-

The first time Harry saw him, he was dumbstruck by the boy’s beauty. The boy was riding an orange bike down the trail in front of Harry’s house. There was a flower crown with white, purple, and light blue flowers weaved into it sat atop the boy’s feathery brown hair. He wore a denim jacket, white Keds, and plain black jeans. Harry called him ‘Flower Boy’ in his head because he didn’t know his name and the first thing he noticed was the boy’s flower crown.

In the last week Harry had lived in Sunset Valley, his first goal was to know everyone in town, and he had almost succeeded. However, this was his first ever seeing the flower boy. Harry continued to look at the boy from his seat on the porch, watching how the boy’s short legs pedaled. The boy looked over at Harry, as if he could feel him staring at him. Flower Boy’s eyes were a vibrant blue and Harry immediately connected them with the color of the water on tropical islands.

Flower boy looked away from him and focused his eyes back on the road.

-

The second time Harry sees Flower Boy is at Liam’s birthday party. Liam’s family was one of the richest families in town, so they went all out for his celebration. The weather was warm, the trees outside a maple brown and orange color. Everyone was in the backyards, some kids sitting by the pool and others eating food. Some alternative music played from a radio on a small table.

Harry stood on the diving board, wearing his white socks that covered his ankles. Anne always insisted that Harry wore his socks so people wouldn’t see his leaves. They tried to cut them off, but it hurt Harry too much. So Harry _always_ wore them, no matter what. Anne was so worried that kids would make fun of him for his leaves, so nobody else knew about his leaves.

Harry bounced slightly on the diving board. Zayn, one of Liam’s friends, stood at the snack table with Niall and Flower Boy. His brown eyes looked down at Harry’s socks.

“Nice socks, Styles!” Zayn snorted.

Flower boy watched Harry closely, as Harry stood on the diving board, looking at the water and ready to jump. They looked each other in the eyes, Harry giving Flower Boy a small smile. Flower Boy didn’t return it, he just watched Harry. Harry finally jumped off the diving board and into the water. Harry swam to the bottom of the pool, enjoying the cool water against his pale skin.

He closed his eyes, absorbing the cool feeling. When Harry didn’t come up from the water, Flower Boy’s eyes furrowed. Flower Boy looked around, nobody noticed that Harry hadn’t come up from the water yet and nobody seemed to care. Flower Boy hurried over to the pool, diving in the water. With his blue eyes open in the water, he could see Harry siting at the bottom, curly hair floating around him.

Flower Boy swam towards him and Harry froze nervously. Harry watched closely as Flower Boy inched closer and closer to him. Soon their faces were inches apart. Harry closed his eyes, ready to feel Flower Boy’s lips against his, but, instead he felt small hands on his ankles, trying to pull down his socks. Harry squirmed around under the water, trying to free his leg from Flower Boy’s grip. Harry’s sock came down, revealing a healthy, green leaf growing out of Harry’s ankle.

Flower Boy’s blue eyes widened in awe. Harry kicked his legs out as he tried to swim away, but his foot collided with Flower Boy’s face. They both swam up to the surface, everyone’s eyes on them. Harry’s breath hitched when he saw Flower Boy. Flower Boy was holding his nose where blood trickled out, down to his lip. Flower Boy gave Harry an annoyed look before swimming to the edge and getting out of the pool. Everyone started at Harry and Harry blushed in embarrassment, a guilty feeling burning in his chest.

-

On a Saturday morning, Harry sat at the dinner table with Gemma, Anne, and Des. Anne had served some toast, beans, bacon, and eggs that morning and Harry could never be more grateful. The warm smell drifted through the whole house, giving their home a warm, welcoming vibe.

“How was the birthday party, Harry?” Anne asked when they all finally sat down and started eating.

“I kicked a boy in the face,” Harry answered.

Des almost choked on his food and Gemma desperately tried to hide a smile. Anne rubbed Des’ back when he finally calmed down.

“ _What_? Why would you do that?” he exclaimed.

“He tried to pull down my socks. I think he saw my leaves,” Harry muttered.

Anne’s eyes widened in panic. “Well did he?” she asked anxiously.

Harry shrugged. “Maybe, I don’t know. He might’ve.”

“Good lord,” Anne sighed. “You can’t show _anyone_ your leaves Harry, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry spoke softly. “But what do I do if I see him again?”

Gemma, Anne, and Des all looked at each other, expecting the others to give Harry an answer.

“Um, if you see him just…run the opposite direction,” Gemma answered, earning a kick under the table from her mother.

Harry really took Gemma’s advice to heart because later that day when he saw Flower Boy at the park, walking towards him, he ran the opposite direction. He expected Flower Boy to just stare at him, confused – that’s what everybody else did – but instead, Flower Boy ran after him. Harry ran into the woods, his sneakers crunching the orange and yellow leaves on the ground.

“Wait!” Flower Boy called, startling Harry.

His voice was a lot higher than Harry had expected. Although the boy was short, Harry didn’t expect his voice to be so high and feminine. Harry looked back to see that Flower Boy was catching up to him, but he kept running nevertheless. Flower Boy was hot on his heels, his hand reaching out for Harry’s hoodie that was flapping behind him like a cape. He got a firm grip on it, making Harry stop running and lean down, his hands on his knees as he breathed heavily.

“Please, stop following me,” Harry panted.

“No, not until you tell me what the whole leaf thing is about,” Flower Boy objected.

Harry turned around to face him, his cheeks red. This time Flower Boy wore a flower crown with all white flowers and he had a denim backpack on his shoulders, there was a white bandage on the bridge of his almost purple nose, his eyes were bluer since the last time Harry had seen him, and he wore converse instead of Keds.

“I…I can’t tell you,” Harry stuttered.

Flower Boy stepped closer to him. “And why is that?”

“I just can’t.”

Flower Boy hummed, stepping back from Harry’s personal space. He looked Harry up and down, from his sneakers up to the red flannel he was wearing.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson,” Flower Boy – Louis – revealed.

Harry looked at him. Louis fit him, Harry thought. It fit his short figure, it fit his flower crowns, it just fit… _him_. Harry nodded awkwardly.

“Um, I’m Harry Styles,” Harry gabbled. “I have to go.”

Harry turned around and walked away from Louis. Louis followed Harry, walking next to him. Louis was like a puppy, once he was interested in you, it was close to impossible to get him to leave you alone.

“Where are you going?” Louis asked.

“To the creek.”

“Can I come?”

“Uh, sure,” Harry smiled shyly. “I’m not doing anything interesting.”

“Everything you do is interesting, Harry.”

Their walk to the creek was slow. Harry would say he purposefully walked slow just so he could spend more time with Louis. During the walk, Harry found himself fascinated by the nature around them. He dragged his fingers over to rough bark of the trees, the felt the smooth leaves that fell from the autumn trees, and he breathed in the fresh air of the woods.

“Would you like a flower crown, Harry?” Louis interrupted Harry’s short meditation with nature. “I have a lot in my bag and I have so many at home already.”

“Yeah, I’d like one.”

Louis reached into his backpack and pulled out a flower crown. The flowers were white, pink, and yellow. Louis raised the crown, and placed it on top of Harry’s chocolate curls. Louis smiled and adoration at the way in fit Harry so well. Louis had always felt a burning love for flower crowns.

“I could make you one with your favorite colors if you like,” Louis offered cheerfully.

“This one is fine, thank you.”

Finally, Harry and Louis arrived at the creek. The water flowed beautiful over rocks and dirt. The setting was green, green bushes, green trees, green algae on the rocks. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in the cool air, relaxation washing over him.

Harry stood on one of the large rocks, his eyes closed. He spread his arms out and felt the sun warming up his skin. Leaves from the trees started to fall and the wind became slightly stronger but it was still a gentle breeze. Louis watched in awe as the nature reacted to Harry and how he looked so content.

Harry lowered his arms and stepped down from the rock.

“How did you do that?” Louis asked in disbelief. “That was amazing.”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“You’re truly magnificent, Harry Styles,” Louis gave Harry a smile so big the corners of his eyes crinkled up.

Louis took off his backpack, reaching inside and pulling out a small blanket. He unfolded the blanket, spreading it out onto the ground neatly. He sat down on the blanket, patting the spot next to him. Harry sat next to him.

“Um, I’m sorry for kicking you in the face. I just…got really nervous,” Harry apologized awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Louis simply smiled. “It’s quite alright,” Louis reached into his bag and pulled out long, green vines and wire. “Do you know how to make a flower crown, Harry?” Louis asked.

“No.”

“Let me teach you then.”

Harry’s afternoon was spent weaving flower crowns with Louis, his stomach hurting from laughter. Harry even taught Louis how to make the nature react to him (Harry was standing behind him and raising his hands so the leaves would fall but Louis’ smile was too beautiful for Harry to actually tell him). Harry felt a different kind of energy around Louis. Harry could feel many different vibes, but this one was one he had never felt before. This energy caused Harry’s body to do weird things.

When Louis smiled, Harry felt a tug in his lower stomach. Every time their skin grazed Harry felt static where they touched. And every time Louis spoke it made Harry’s head spin.

-

Every day for the next two weeks, Harry and Louis would spend time together. This worried Anne to no end, worried that Harry was being taken advantage of for a joke or that Louis was just like everyone else. Harry couldn’t even describe the amount of happiness he felt when he was around Louis. Louis and his flower crowns and his laugh and his smile.

Harry and Louis were on the grass in Louis front yard, a tray with snacks and lemonade Louis’ mother brought them on the ground next to them. A picnic blanket was under them and they both laid on their backs, staring at the blank sky. Louis peered at the sky, trying to find _something_ interesting, but there was nothing. Harry, however, looked at the sky with a dopey grin.

Louis turned his head to the side, looking at Harry. He smiled fondly when he saw the huge grin on Harry’s face. Louis never understood how everything made him so happy. His eyes trailed down, looking at Harry’s feet that were covered by knee-high socks. His smile faded.

Louis cleared his throat. “Uh, Harry?”

Harry turned his head to look at him, his large smile still on his face. “Hm?”

“Can I try something?” Louis asked and Harry’s heart skipped a beat.

“Yeah,” Harry answered without thinking.

It was finally the moment Harry had been hoping for. All he wanted was to feel Louis’ lips against his. But, Louis sat up and reached for his socks. Harry quickly sat and jerked his leg away in surprise.

“What are you doing?” Harry panicked.

“Harry, please,” Louis pleaded, his voice small and almost a whimper.

Harry’s heart almost shattered at the sound of Louis’ voice. Someone as beautiful as Louis should never be sad. They deserve the whole world. Harry leaned back, letting Louis pull down his socks slowly. Harry’s leaves were revealed one by one. When they were finally fully exposed to Louis’ curious eyes, he ran his fingers over them gently, scared they’re sensitive.

“Harry, this is beautiful, I hope you know that,” Louis commented.

Harry’s heart clenched. Something Anne had always told him to hide so kids wouldn’t make fun of him was _beautiful_ to Louis. Louis found Harry’s leaves amazing and Harry suddenly didn’t care if the other kids made fun of him for his leaves.

“Harry, what are these? Like, how did this happen?” Louis asked.

Harry was about to answer but them he realized, he didn’t know where they came from.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I swallowed a seed when I was younger or something.”

Louis giggled at Harry’s response and leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder. “You’re amazing, Harry.”

“I try.”

-

Harry’s first leaf fell off later that day. The leaf went from a healthy green to a dull brown and it fell onto the floor while he was taking a shower. His heart almost stopped in his chest and he panicked. His breathing became erratic and he could feel himself have what felt like a panic attack.

“Oh no,” Harry gasped.

He reached down and picked up the leaf before it fell in the drain. Later that day, when Louis and Harry were resting in Louis’ back garden, Harry was about to tell Louis about his leaves. How they were staring to fall off.

They had been laying on a blanket, eating salad and drinking lemonade. They both had on matching flower crowns and Harry wore rings on his fingers that Louis bought for him. Louis scooted closer to Harry so they were cuddled together. His head turned to look Harry in his green eyes, biting his lip to contain his grin.

“Louis I have to tell you-,” Harry was interrupted by Louis’ lips on his.

Harry’s eyes widened but they closed slowly. The trees and the leaves reacted to Harry’s feelings towards Louis and the wind picked up, leaves falling from the trees and onto them. They moved their lips slowly against each other and absorbed the other. Much to Harry’s disappointment, Louis pulled away. Harry’s hand came down to Louis’ smaller hand, engulfing it as he laced their fingers together.

“Sorry I interrupted you, I just _really_ wanted to kiss you,” Louis apologized. “What did you need to tell me?”

Harry opened his mouth, about to tell Louis about his leaves, but he quickly closed it when he saw how content Louis’ blue eyes looked. He didn’t want to see Louis so sad when he just made him grin like an idiot.

“I, uh, forgot,” Harry mumbled.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows slightly before brushing it off. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

-

By next week, all the leaves on Harry’s left leg had fallen off and there were only three more leaves left on his right leg. Anne, Gemma, and Des watched Harry’s leaves fall off with sad eyes. Harry had told them what was happening. During those days Harry’s leaves were falling off, they tried to make every day better than the last. Anne always cooked Harry’s favorite foods, Gemma would play Harry’s favorite songs on her guitar and Des would watch Harry’s favorite shows with him.

Although it warmed Harry’s heart that his family was caring for him, all he really wanted was Louis. He wanted to hold Louis and spend his afternoons kissing him and making flower crowns. Harry had nine flower crowns now and he _never_ took off the ring Louis gave him. He wore one of his flower crowns every day, to remind him of Louis if they don’t get to hang out that day.

Harry had collected all of his leaves and they sat on his nightstand, clipped together by and paper clip. When Harry got down to two leaves left on his ankle, he couldn’t hide it from Louis anymore. He didn’t want to break Louis’ heart by telling him, but that would be better than Louis finding out the hard way. Harry ran out of his house and down the block, heading to Louis’ house. He felt tears prickle behind his eyelids when all he could think about was the how heartbroken Louis would look.

When Harry approached Louis’ house, Louis was sitting on the porch, weaving more crowns, a beautiful smile on his beautiful face. When Louis saw him, his smile grew wider and he stood up from the porch, walking towards Harry. Harry sped walked over to him and Louis’ smile slowly faded as he saw the blue look on Harry’s face.

Before Louis could ask any questions, Harry’s hands held the sides of his face and he pressed his lips to Louis’. Louis was taken by surprise but it wasn’t long before he was kissing Harry back. Harry kissed him slow and passionate, like an apology. But Louis didn’t know what he was sorry for.

Harry broke their kiss, resting his forehead on Louis’ and breathing heavily.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Louis asked, his voice quiet.

Harry stepped back, looking down at his feet. “I have to tell you something and I need to tell you _now_ ,” Harry started.

Louis gave him a worried look. “Harry, you’re scaring me.”

“Lou, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to tell you before because there’s nothing you could’ve done about it,” Harry whimpered.

“Harry, _what is it_ ,” Louis demanded.

Harry sighed, running his hands over his face stressfully. “Okay,” he breathed. “My leaves, they’re starting to fall off and I need them for me to…live.”

Louis’ breath hitched. He knew what Harry was going to say. He didn’t want to hear it, if he didn’t hear it maybe it would convince him that it’s not going to happen. Harry lifted up his jeans to show that he only had two leaves left, both of them brown. As Harry lifted his jeans, one of the leaves fell off and onto the ground.

Louis’ blue eyes glistening under the light of the sun. A lone tear dripped from his eyes and he quickly wiped it away. Harry stepped forward, consuming him in a hug. Louis let out loud sobs, his small hands gripping Harry’s t shirt, desperately trying to hold onto him. Harry leaned back so he could see Louis and wiped underneath his teary eyes with his thumb.

“I’m sorry, Louis,” Harry whispered.

They walked back to Harry’s house, their hands glued together and their flower crowns on their heads. Harry told his family how tonight was his last night with them, his last leaf ready to fall off. Gemma held Harry tightly in a hug, telling him that she’ll miss him. That night, Harry and Louis lay in Harry’s bed, spooning each other. Louis’ back was pressed to Harry’s chest and Harry buried his nose into the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis held Harry’s hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

“I love you,” Louis whispered into the dark room, another tear falling from his eye. “So much,” his voice cracked on the last word.

Harry breathed in deeply, smelling the vanilla scent of _Louis_. “I love you too.”

-

The next morning, Louis woke up and Harry was gone. Louis scanned the house, searching for Harry desperately and only got a watery eyed looked from Harry’s family. That was it, Harry was gone. Forever. Louis was out of tears, but the burning feeling of heartbreak in his chest was still there. Harry’s flower crown lay on the pillow where Harry’s head rested and Louis smiled at the memory of his amazing smile whenever Louis made one for him. There was also a small box where Harry laid the night before. Louis picked up the small, wooden box, opening it slowly. He pulled out what was inside.

A necklace with two brown leaves hanging from the middle like a pendant was inside the small box. The leaves sparkled with joy and Louis felt tugs at his heartstrings. In the box was also a note from Harry.

_I wanted to write some quote that would be a really great ending to a book but I just want to say that I love you. Like, a lot. Please don’t forget about me._

Louis laughed at Harry’s note. His lips were pressed to the note in a way of saying _I love you too_.

-


End file.
